the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/On KT and why she is actually very different from Nina in many ways (just a quick comparison)
So this ain't going to be another deep and profound blog. This is just a quick comparison of traits that I noticed the characters don't share, that I realized while using the characters in a mary sue test because I have nothing better to do with my life (if anyone is curious, Eddie got the highest (read:most sue-ish) score of 36 while the lowest score, -1, went to Patricia). Anyways, so people still seem to think that KT was a lot like Nina even when they admit that she's not exactly alike her. And that's not the case, as you'll see... ...Though it easily could have been. Because the show set up many situations where KT could have turned out a lot like Nina, but failed to do so because of just a slight differece. That means...KT is actually a version of Nina where everything is subverted. '' AND THESE ARE THE DIFFERENCES I HAVE GATHERED WITNESS THEM AND BE IN AWE 1) While they both had their magical plot objects, (locket and key), KT's key turned out to be mostly useless except for protecting against Ammut and putting in the hole thingy at the end. And I should point that ''anyone could use the thing. Nina's locket, on the other hand... 2) KT and Nina both lived with a grandparent...but while Nina's gran lived (albiet with health problems, thanks Senkhara) KT's grandfather'' actually died. Meaning KT's backstory actually is sadder than Nina's by a small margine. 3) KT never dated anyone, when she could have easily replaced Nina by dating Fabian. Meanwhile a large chunk of Nina's story was the romance. 4) In the end of s1, Nina turned out to be the chosen one. KT was thought to be the descendant...but turned out to be more like Joy, because of the fact that she actually was just an average girl with cool ancestry and nothing else. 5) Nina was always definitely the main protagonist and yadda yadda, while KT (though important) was always second to Eddie because season 3 was really the ''Osirian's story and this means that the new American girl was not the big protagonist we all expected her to be, but really just kind of became the Amber to Eddie's Nina. (Fabian, Patricia and Alfie of course kept their roles because duh) 6) It seems like her relationship with Patricia mirrored Patrina, until you realize that Patricia remained a bit jealous and annoyed with KT through the season and they never reached the level of friendship Patrina had. Also, they roomed together more than Patrina did, and Patricia's acceptance of KT was more like "I guess I accept that you and Eddie could kind of sort of date...if he wants to..." while her acceptance of Nina was "You're actually not my enemy so let's be friends". What I mean is, Patrina was much stronger than Katrina. Really their only true similarity was how KT's first few days in the house mirrored Nina's. That's it. Seriously. So why did the writers do this? If they just wanted KT to not be Nina, why give her so many similarities just to change things around immediately after introducing said similiarities? Was it intentional, just like I want to believe that Sophia was made to be similar to Nina just to trick us by making her evil? Or was it just the way she was written? What do you guys think? Any other points that I missed? Any theories on why KT was written to be a subverted Nina? Stay tuned for my next blog (which will go back to being deep and think-y) which will be called: Characters as plot devices (A deeper look into those ruined by THE PLOT). Also, catch up on SSSOS- here are the latest chapters posted! Category:Blog posts